gleefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Harmon
Jonathan Michael "Jack" Harmon is a member of the New Directions glee club. He is introduced in the fanon season one and is considered by many members of the group to be "Rachel Berry with a five o'clock shadow." He is played by actor Aaron Tveit. Background prior to joining Glee For the longest time, Jack believed he was the result of asexual reproduction as he was raised without a mother. It wasn’t until he was a freshman that he learned that his father had paid for a surrogate’s services and, using the egg of an anonymous donor, was able to produce the child he wanted. As the only child of a single parent, Jack was raised with the belief that he was special and was considered by his instructors as something of a prodigy in the performing arts, planting the seeds of greatness in his mind. Since then, Jack has remained steadfast in his goal to be a star and get the hell out of Lima. He entered McKinley High in his freshman year, despite being accepted at several private schools. He attended as his father thought it was better for his son to be exposed to the real world as soon as possible. Jack immediately ran into trouble with the Cheerios and the Jocks, both of whom tried to recruit him to their cliques, as his father is a Lima success story. Jack tried to be friends with them, but they soon rejected him for his candor, love of Barry Manilow, and his unusual thoughts, such as wanting to own his own time machine. This created a loner streak that lasts to this day. He was cast of the Emcee in the McKinley High production of Cabaret, but became so frustrated with Sandy Ryerson's incompotent direction, he quit shortly after Rachel. He told her she inspired him to switch over to something he deemed more worthwhile, specifically Glee club. He would join up with them after Invitationals. Season One (Will contain some spoilers to fanfictions from this point on) Jack is introduced in The Rhodes Not Taken as the Emcee in the school's production of Cabaret. He and Rachel interact and he seems easy frustrated by Sandy Ryerson's inability to direct or stick with the story. After Invitationals, Jack congratulates Rachel on the win and states that he has quit Cabaret and plans on auditioning for the Glee Club. In Vitamin D, Jack is surprised to see Terri as the school nurse and begins to press all the gossip centers to find why she's in school, considering that she has no nursing experience. He is amused to discover that she has given Finn the Vitamin D and decides to keep quiet for his own amusment. Afterwards, he scolds himself for keeping quiet as Sue is now the co-director of New Directions. In Throwdown, Jack is, at first, amused by Sue's treatment of everyone in the room while, at the same time, thrilled to be rid of the others, as he claimed "they take up too much space in my spotlight and when you're as amazing as I am, you need all the spotlight you can get." Eventually, he becomes frustrated as Sue and Will's behavior causes him to mess up during rehearsals. In Wheels, Jack uses the wheelchair to mess with people's heads and get ahead in lines. During the same episode, he supports Rachel in the Defying Gravity Diva-Off against Kurt. After Kurt flubs the high F, Jack leaps from his wheelchair and dances around the room, telling Kurt, "You lost the solo! Eat it in the face!" In Hairography, Jack is not worried by the Jane Adams girls or the students from Haverbrook, considering them "talentless" and "deaf". He becomes visibly frustrated by the use of Hairoprahpy and threatens to burn his wig. His temper tantrum seems to spike at the Haverbrook’s version of Imagine, one because he hates the song and he thinks that the deaf have no place in glee. In Mattress, he offers to be in the picture with Rachel. When she gets the commercial deal, he adds that he doesn’t mind being naked or objectifying certain animals. He goes straight to Figgins for forcing Will out as director after realizing that the mattresses could disqualify them from Sectionals, only to be threatened with expulsion if he didn’t leave. This is the first time we see what glee means to Jack as he backs down without a single insult or backhanded remark. In Sectionals, he is surprised that he didn’t figure out that Puck was the father of Quinn’s baby, but finds the whole situation hilarious, wishing for popcorn during the fight. He tosses Jacob Ben-Israel out of the building when Finn returns. He is elated when they win, and he and Rachel come up with the perfect celebratory song by performing We Are The Champions ''with New Directions. In '''Hell-O, Aaron's name is added to the main cast. With his new status in the group, Jack is making plans for Regionals, both legal and illegal. Jack suggests to Mr. Schue that they should use the Beatles song '''''Hello, Goodbye as their “new hello” song. Is immediately suspicious of Jesse St. James' motives in dating Rachel, but decides to withhold judgment as he sees it as a way into learning Vocal Adrenaline’s weaknesses. In The Power of Madonna, he is completely against the use of Madonna, but sings Madonna’s Crazy for You to describe the torrid triangles that permeate the club. He learns the truth about Finn and Santana when he spots Finn at the motel. Why he was at the motel is another story altogether. In Home, he enjoys the performance at the roller rink and befriends April, sing a duet of Bruce Springsteen's The Long Walk Home. He is seen being forced to attend the pep rally, but joins in with Mercedes and the club’s version of Beautiful. He later tells Mercedes that he’s impressed at her ability to bring people to their feet. He is later seen performing backup for April's version of Home. In Bad Reputation, he is enjoying the latest video of “Fat Kids Get Hurt While Unfitting Music Plays” when Kurt comes in with Sue's Physical video. They begin watching the video and decide and post it to YouTube. He is quite satisfied with his own reputation as the school’s resident prankster and blackmailer. He chooses to sing My Prerogative as a song to rehabilitate. Jack is also accused of publishing the “Glist”, which he denies, stating he hates portmanteaus and would name it something that unoriginal, but also because he was never mentioned the list and because he’s an egomaniac and would put himself at number one. He also tells Schue that he saw Quinn putting the Glist on the locker, but refused to say anything because he thought it was funny. He steals a reference book from the library during the U Can’t Touch This performance just for the hell of it. He is so impressed by Rachel’s manipulation of Jesse, Puck, and Finn; he sticks around for her performance of Total Eclipse of the Heart'.'' In '''Laryngitis', he helps Rachel bug the room. He laughs when he sees “Butch Kurt”, only to be mildly impressed by the Mellencamp performance. He storms into the doctor's office, demanding that Rachel get a second opinion and calls the doctor a "self-involved quack who just wants to touch young girls." He chooses '''''I’m Alive from Next To Normal as the song that best describes his voice beacuase, "I Jack am my voice. I am the lone wolf of talent amongst the boys and most of the girls. And I feed on other peoples' misery, so it works out fine." Dream On is one of the first times Jack's emotions get the better of him. After Bryan Ryan's cynical and disparaging tirade against dreams, he calls him a “douche” to his face, unexpectedly defending Tina. Jack then sets out in a way to ruin the school board member, blackmailing Herb, the drycleaner, into giving Mr. Schue the role of Jean Valjean. We later learn he has been monitoring Sue and has footage of her tryst with Bryan. In Theatricality, after getting the “Lady Gaga” assignment, he is even more frustrated, confronting Mr. Schue on his choice of assignments, declaring that he is ruining the art of glee and will have nothing to do with this assignment. He plays the piano during the boys’ performance of KISS’'' Beth. Afterwards, he decides to apologize to Mr. Schue, a rare moment of kindness from the character, and tells him he's been work on his own theatrical production, performing 'Not the Boy Next Door' from ''The Boy From Oz. He also helps Kurt and Finn after they are nearly attacked by Azimio and Karofsky. In Funk, the arc of personality clashes between Jack and Schue comes to an end. As they argue over how to handle Vocal Adrenaline, Schue threatens to toss him out if he chooses to get revenge. He resigns from New Directions in order to pursue revenge against Vocal Adrenaline for egging Rachel and toilet papering the music room. He reveals in a voiceover that he did it to protect the group from the legal repercussions of what he has in mind for Vocal Adrenaline. In Journey, before Jack follows through on his promise to get revenge on Vocal Adrenaline, he watches New Directions’ performance and is legitimately proud of them. Watching their performance of To Sir, With Love, he realizes that they actually matter to him. He decides then and there to help them get another year. After learning what Sue had done, he destroys the video footage, but keeps the backups just in case. He is welcomed back into the group, stating that he once believed that the glee kids were wastes of his precious air, but now he only feels that way about Puck. Season Two In Audition, Jack reveals that he has been on vacation in London, soaking up the culture and the theatre. He claims that over the summer he decided that he wanted to be slightly nicer and more tolerant of other people. Still, he returns to his old ways when he learns the Glee club is perfoming Empire State of Mind, claiming, “I would rather bait a crocodile with my manhood than sing this song.” He is later kept out of the fold when Finn attempts to recruit Sam, as the others believed that he would scare Sam away with his personality. He walks in on the recruitment situation and calls Sam "Gator Face", though this does not dissuade Sam. Later, he is seen laughing at Sunshine’s unfortunate trip to the crack house, telling Rachel “that was vindictive, cruel, and completely uncalled for. I loved it. Marry me.” He also meets Coach Beiste, warning her that he is trying to be nicer to people, but he will take her down if her goals for the football team interfere with Glee. In Britney/Brittany, Jack seems more interested in the original assignment of adult contemporary than Britney Spears. He goes to the dentist’s office for his normal checkup, having a Britney fantasy where he sings'' You Drive Me Crazy, indicating that his attempts at being kinder are becoming harder than before. He performs in the 'Toxic' number, as he was the one who stated that Bob Fosse-style choreography would bring the song up a notch. He is seen sitting in the background as Rachel sings 'The Only Exception' and smiling in approval at her transformation, implying that he may have found the strength to continue with his own journey. In '''Grilled Cheesus', Jack is revealed to be a deist in this episode, stating that he cannot pray for Burt because he doesn’t believe in prayer, but does believe that the passage of time always helps. He sings The Great Beyond to solidify his stance that both science and religion, along with politics and other hot-button issues suck. He visits Burt in the hospital where it is revealed that his father experienced the same condition and that shaped his view of religion and science. He tells Kurt that it’s irrelevant if he doesn’t believe in God as others do and they will try to help in any way they can. At the very beginning of Duets, Jack says, “I wish Puckerman would just get arrested” when he learned that Puck had been arrested, to which he shouts, “I wish I had a lightsaber”, but gets nothing. Jack holds out on finding a partner as he knows who will pair up. Instead, he opts to solo with a recording of his own voice singing Now You Has Jazz from High Society. He is the only person who enjoys Rachel and Finn’s duet, laughing like a hyena. He does not win the competition despite recieving a decent response. He plays a minor role in The Rocky Horror Glee Show. He argues that he's more qualified to be Brad than Finn, he begrudinly agrees to take the role of Rocky as Sam's double. Unlike Sam, however, he has no problem with the shorts despite his brief mention that they pinch his "twins". In Never Been Kissed, Jack is one of the few people not to mock Kurt’s suggestions for the mash-up competition, saying it was “too easy”. Prior to this, he is seen laughing when Mr. Schue makes Kurt join the boys’ team. He applauds the girls' performance of Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer. He listens in on the revelation about the use of Beiste as a buzz kill and can’t believe he missed out on that sort of blackmail information. He chastises himself by banging in his head into a locker, which he hopes will drown out those visuals. He also walks in on Karofsky kissing Kurt and passes out. When he recovers he reveals that he can’t remember anything, mostly because he had a Wizard of Oz dream that blocked out that memory. He states that he didn’t use Beiste as a buzz kill and, while he found extremely amusing, he understood what it was like to be laughed for something you have no control of. He sings with the boys of Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind and jumps back when Beiste hugs them. In The Substitute, Jack is mortified at the sudden change of pace in glee that Miss Holliday brings to the table. He joins Rachel (in full hazmat suit) and warn Mr. Schue of the oncoming storm. When confronted by Miss Holliday about what he wants he replies “I can do for your immediate dismissal”, but since he couldn’t have that he chose instead to tell her that he always wanted to perform a dark, cathartic number for glee, but Mr. Schue always shot him down. He gets the chance to sing Clay Aiken's No More Sad Songs. He also takes part in the Singin’ in the Rain/Umbrella mash-up at the end of the episode. In Furt, Jack learns that Karofsky is threatening Kurt. He, however, knows that something is amiss in Kurt's behavoir aside from the death threat and the increased bullying. He tells Karofsky to back off, stating that if he ever went near Kurt again, he would reveal whatever secret he had because “I always know what’s going on in this town.” He performs Haven't Met You Yet alone and the group’s version of Marry You and Just the Way You Are. He’s surprised and somewhat perturbed by Kurt’s decision to leave McKinley. Special Education shows a slight shift in Jack's personality. He flinches when the truth about Finn and Santana comes out. He later tells Rachel that he knew the whole time and didn’t saying anything for simple reason: He shows her the shoebox that held the shoes that he was wearing when he tried out for New Directions and reveals that he had plans to seal and burn all of his blackmail information because the Glee club reminded him that, sometimes, the greatest among the living are the ones who sacrifice their joy for others. He and Lauren both seem to enjoy the drama, although he is visibly uncomfortable around her, referring to her as the "thing that goes bump in the night". At Sectionals, he and Mitchell Mason (played by Jonathan B. Wright) performed Fall At Your Feet. After they win Sectionals and Tina and Mercedes sing Dog Days Are Over, Jack looks at the shoebox, touches the tape he planned to seal it with, but places it back in his locker, indicating that, while he wants to better himself, there is a part of him that knows he might not be able to do it. In A Very Glee Christmas, Jack and Rachel devise multiple plans to help her win Finn back. After Finn rejects the first attempt, he is seen in the Christmas tree display, singing Merry Christmas, Darling with her. He is on hand for Last Christmas while helping Finn and Rachel try to find a tree. After Finn leaves, Jack gives Rachel his gift, kissing her on the cheek and wishing her a “happy holiday”. Jack also takes part in the charity, secretly placing a sizable donation for the homeless in the box before anyone else can see him. When he sees Artie walking, he states, “I’m more uncomfortable with you now than I was when we first met”. He helps trim the tree at Will’s apartment and smiles when he realizes that Finn and Rachel have exchanged a look. In The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, Jack is the first to voice his disapproval of letting the football players join Glee, not because he thinks it's a bad idea, but because "I deal with enough annoying people in this club, must I deal with more?" He is also complains that Sue gets to have a cannon while his trapdoor fireworks fusion has been rejected several times for being unsafe. He joins the football team with the girls in a surprising act of solidarity and finds out he's actually pretty good at the game, where he is cheered by his father and Lisa Puckerman, Puck's mom, whom his dad started dating during Christmas break. He chooses to stay in even after the football team returns. He takes part in the Thriller/Heads Will Roll mash-up. At the end of the episode, he is on hand for Karofsky rejecting Finn's offer to join the glee club permenatly, stating that he knew it wouldn't last, telling Finn he resigned from the team earlier in the morning. Karofsky's action, however, strenghens his resolve to discover what the jock is hiding. In Silly Love Songs, Jack's storyline revolves around his sarcastic commentary toward Santana and the others while pursuing his infatuation with a young woman who works in a music store named Felicia Beasley (played by Becky Gulsvig). He tries his hand at wooing her, but is shot down at every pass as she knows his reputation as the "only guy in the world that make shallow teenage girls up their standards". After discussing his situation with Rachel, she advises him to simply be the romantic she knows exists in him. He sings That Face to Felicia and she is won over. The two are seen at Breadstix as Kurt and the Warblers perform Silly Love Songs. In Comeback, Jack stays on the sidelines for most of the episode, mocking Sam for The Justin Beiber Experience. He and Felicia hit their first snag when she becomes jealous of his close relationship Rachel. Jack tells her that he and Rachel are just friends, nothing more. He performs In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel to her and he wins her back. He is on hand for the SING performance and votes for Rachel's choice of the original song. He tells Rachel that they should get started on the song. In Blame It On The Alcohol, Jack listens to Rachel's Headband song, which both he and Finn state sucks. He offers his hand at song-writing when Rachel reminds him that he hasn't finished any songs he has started writing. This spurs him to realize that his song-writing heroes have all been alcoholics and takes his first drink since he was in the womb (Because you know April was doing a couple of shots while pregnant). He goes missing for the whole weekend aftr Rachel's party, which he only attended because Felicia was out of town, waking up in a field without his shoes, smelling of fish and his underwear on his head. Retracing his steps, it's revealed that Jack had a little too much to drink and, after singing Superstar by The Carpenters, he drove down to HarmCo and broke into the building with his underwear as a mask (despite having high-level security clearance). He broke into the teleporter room and was able to reconfigure the faulty machine. This teleported him out of the room and into the field where he woke up the next day. The fish smell remains unexplained, but it disappears by the end of the episode. He ducks when Brittany and Santana hurl during the performance of Tik Tok, leading to the humiliation of Will by Sue and the surpise that Figgins believed it was all part of the show. Jack vows two things at the end of the episode: One, Sue will be destroyed before Regionals and two: he will never drink again. Jack spends much of the time in Sexy '''in a state of never-ending laughter as he seems to understand sex better than most of the other Glee members. He spies on the Warblers performance of ''Animal'' and is caught by Felicia, who warns him that he needs to stop spying on people and he confesses that he's been going crazy not being to do what he would usally do, i.e., pranking people, blackmailing them, and tricking the fundies into believing the Rapture has begun. During this conversation, the two consumate their relationship to ''Little Red Corvette''. This is the first time he has shown a slightly vulnerable side to anyone outside of the glee club that isn't his father. He invites Felicia to Regionals, which she gladly accepts. During '''Original Song, Jack tries his best to come up with a song for Regionals. Unfortunately, his writer's block returns and he is unable to complete the song. So, he decides, instead, to help Rachel with her song. He discovers that Quinn was trying to gaslight Rachel in order to keep her away from Finn. He confronts her only to have her breakdown in his arms. He admits he understand the whole 'wanting someone you can't have', hinting that he may only be with Felicia because the one that he wants is unavailable. At Regionals, he watches with the same look of prideas he did watching New Directions perform at Regionals the year before when Rachel sings Get It Right, noticing that Finn is enthralled by her performance. He and the others hit the stage for Losers Like Me and bring down the house. He seems to forget himself when they win Regionals, jumping up and down, screaming like a maniac and hugging Santana, then using her as a shield when Sue punches the Governor's wife. Jack gives Rachel a thumbs-up following her win of MVP and joins in on the group hug. He looks away when he sees Felicia clapping from outside of the music room, implying that he's still with her, but the one that he wants may be in the room. In A''' '''Night of Neglect, Jack's relationship with Felicia hits the skids again, this time leading to a serious argument about his inability to open up to her and how Rachel seems to take precidence over anything they have together. Felicia figures out that Jack is in love with someone else, though they never say who, and tells him that she refuses to be anyone's second choice, effectively ending their relationship. At the Night of Neglect benefit, Jack sees Karofsky verbally attack Kurt and Blaine before Santana steps in. He makes sure to remember that for future refernece. After that, he spends the rest of the show backstage, stating that he'd go on if they couldn't find Mercedes. In the end, Mercedes returns to the stage and brings the house down. It impresses Jack once again, giving her a standing ovation. The episode ends for him with Jack meeting with one of his contacts, Ethan Pressman, telling him to find out what Karofsky is hiding. In Born This Way, Jack states that there was nothing about himself that he would change until Santana brings up his "giant basketball head". He is against Rachel gettting a nose job and spends most of the episode trying to talk her out of doing so despite the fact that he packs ice around his head, hoping that it would bring the size of it down. He performs Sister Hazel's Change Your Mind and reveals that he does have an insecurity about his head. He is overjoyed to see Kurt return to McKinley, claiming that he missed their early morning volley of insults. To himself, he states that his dolphin is back. This makes him push harder to find out what Karofsky is hiding, despite the fact that Ethan insists he hasn't found anything worth mentioning. He teams up with Puck and Kurt and takes part in the Barbra-vention at the mall. He is also seen taking part in Born This Way despite his documented dislike of Lady Gaga. In Rumours, Jack forms a coalition with Mitchell Mason, Daniel Lawson (Adam Lambert), Dylan Armstrong (played by Neil Haskell), and Jennifer McGraw (played by Ariana Grande) to fight the rumor mill, performing a group rendition of Dirty Laundry by Don Henley. This only serves to up the ante in his rivalry with Jacob Ben-Israel, who revealed Jack's rumored romantic interest in Rachel. He suggests the stake-out to Rachel and Finn agrees, much to his dismay. Jennifer is the first to notice that Jack seems to become extra bristled whenever a rumor about Rachel is released. Jack finally admits that he's in love with Rachel, but could never go through with his feelings because he knows that Finn is always her first choice. He asks her not to mention that to anyone, which Jennifer agrees. He and April have their first talk since they learned about their connection, something that his father sees. Later, Jack and his father discuss why he went looking for his mother, thanks to the pushing of Lisa Puckerman and Puck himself. He follows Rachel and Finn to the motel following Sam's storm out of the music room, revealing that he located the pawn shop when Sam hocked it. He takes part in Don't Stop, allowing Sam to have his moment. In Prom Queen, Jack plays a relatively small role, stating that he isn't planning on going to prom as he feels that prom even dumber than a one-man show starring Charlie Sheen. He quickly changes his mind when he sees that Jesse has returned, going to make sure that Jesse doesn't have something devious up his sleeve. He attends with Jenn McGraw, who had broken up with Dylan in the episode prior, so that they could mock the other losers at the event. He states that he plans on staying out things unless something happens. However, he ends up onstage singing Billy Idol's Rebel Yell. He helps Sue break up Jesse and Finn's fight and dances with Kurt while Blaine is singing and Rachel after Jesse is thrown out. He is later seen dancing with the others during Dancing Queen. In Funeral, Jack is thrilled at the idea of a competition for the solo performance at Nationals and signs up, mostly because he agrees with Vocal Adrenaline's win at all cost tactics. He performs Out There from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and garners praise from Mr. Schuester and a scant compliment from Jesse. Jack visits Sue in her office when he learns that Jean died, revealing that he met her one time last year during his mission to learn what could about her after the Vitamin D incident. He calls Jean a "lovely person" who "absolutely adored" Sue, which he reasoned was why she didn't give him any damaging information on Sue to him. When asked by Sue why people died, Jack hesistated and said, "So life can matter." He attended Jean's funeral, singing with the club during Pure Imagination. He was miffed when he thought that Rachel might get the solo spot until Mr. Schue announces that they would continue using original songs as a team. He is disappointed at not getting a chance to shine, but is happy that, at least, one thing hasn't changed. In New York, Jack spends much of the time sneaking out of the hotel room in order to find the perfect inspiration. During this adventure, he sings Why Should I Worry? ''and is inspired to write ''Light Up the World. His cell phone is stolen by Puck before the guys encourage Finn to take Rachel on a date as Jenn accidentally told Puck that Jack is in love with Rachel. Jack finds his cell phone in the meantime, only to be preempted by Finn and Rachel's 'will they or won't they' vibe. He is visibly disappointed by Finn and Rachel's reunion during the performance at Nationals. He finally snaps when he learns they weren't even in the top ten. He snaps and breaks the plaque in a manner similar to Sue punching the Governor's wife. He is last seen in the music room, checking his notes when Mitchell enters the room and asks how he's doing. He says he's fine, and asks him if he thinks he did the right thing about Rachel. Mitchell tells him that the future hasn't been written yet, that he has a chance to get the things he wants in life. Jack nods and tells Mitchell "You're actually not that bad a friend, Number Three" to which Mitchell replies, "Same to you, Jack Ass. Same to you". He is in the music room when Mr. Schue shows their trophy, but he laughs and you can hear him say that he's never taken 12th place in anything in his life. Season Three Jack is first seen in The Purple Piano Project just finishing stuffing Jacob Ben-Israel's microphone in an undisclosed location. He confesses that, over the summer, he and Dr. Latham have figured out a way for him to express himself instead of repressing his emotions. There are still some flaws in the design as he is prone to outbursts at random intervals. Via flashbacks and voiceovers, Jack reveals that over the summer, his father, Kristopher, and Puck's mother, Lisa, got engaged. That, coupled with his failure with Rachel, led him to take Puck's advice on what to do when rejected: Find a random woman and sleep with her. He does this until the night of their parents' engagment party that he met a girl named Millie Lansing '''(played by '''Lea Michele), a carbon copy blonde, smaller no sed, low maitenance version of Rachel, who was singing with the band his dad had hired. Jack and Millie talk and discover, after "slutty engagment party sex" in a broom closet, they have both been left in the dust by someone who is in love with someone else. They agreed to see each other again and, since then, they have begun a nearly-real relationship. In present time, Jack spends much of his time in this episode with Rachel and Kurt, performing with them during Ding-Dong! The Witch is Dead! and going with them to the mixer where they are all left stunned by the mash-up of Anything Goes-Anything You Can Do. Afterwards, the three of them discuss whether or not their dreams are unattainable, which Jack refuses to believe, giving some rather shady means they could become stars, before they declare that they'll all help each other in their quests. Afterwards, Jack tells Rachel that he's been seeing someone and that, for a time, the relationship was based on sex, but it's changing. Rachel is thrilled that her friend has found someone, though she is disappoi nted as to how it all began. She asked him what he gets out of it. Jack starts to think about and, after You Can't Stop the Beat, he invites Millie on a date with no sex attached. Millie gladly accepts and leaves him alone. He muses on Rachel's words and performs Being Alive from Company as the episode comes to end. In I Am Unicorn, Jack is stunned to see Shelby return to the school, to the point where he considers not telling Rachel of her mother's return, though, with Shelby being teacher, the point is rendered moot. He is practicing with Rachel when she and Shelby perform Somewhere and gives her a standing ovation. He makes a play to become Tony in the school's production of ''West Side Story with a performance of ''Life of the Party, which puts him in top contention for the part especially after the idea that Kurt is to "delicate" for the part. He is later seen laughing with Beiste, Emma, and Artie during Kurt's second audition. Puck later on tells him of Quinn's plans to get Beth back and he is stunned and "slightly aroused" by Quinn's deviousness. Jack and Puck discuss how to stop it, though Jack sees a bit of reticence in Puck's eyes, leading him to create a backup plan in case Puck backs out. In Asian F, Jack begins holding auditionins for his replacment to take his posistion as the school's resident prankster and his spot in glee. He, along with Rachel and Ethan Pressman, meets six possible applicants, Maven Dawson (played by Adam Chanler-Berat), Simon Baker (Kyle Riabko), Craig Perry (Gideon Glick), Warren Hubbard (Simon Curtis), Avery Harper (Jennette McCurdy), and Carly Bowen (Elizabeth Gillies), and, while unimpressed by them at first, even commanding them to leave, he decides they could be the best candidates when they perform a rendition of Queen's Hammer to Fall. When Mercedes quits, Jack is the first to say "goodbye", indicating a return to his original season one form, especially during the group's fantasy performance of It's All Over. Jack, Mitchell, Dylan, and Blaine are called back for the role of Tony and Jack completes his return to his original self by promising that he will "end them" if they interfere in his quest for stardom. Jack reaches into his bag of tricks and pulls out multiple pranks to keep the others from getting to the callbacks. At the callback, he performs One Song Glory from Rent in the faceoff with Dylan, Mitchell, and Blaine. However, he is disqualified for his backstage tactics and loses the part. Jack is furious and unleashes his fury on Kurt when he confronts Rachel about her running for senoir class president, telling him off and storming away from the scene. During Fix You, he is seen having a breakdown in his secret room on the third floor when he sees that his name is not on the list, as if to punish himself. The episode ends with him realizing that he has become a monster in the eyes of people he now considers his friends. In Pot O' Gold, it was revealed that Jack hadn't been to school since the incident in the hallway, having not coming out of the basement, without shaving, bathing, or changing his clothes. Kristopher, having failed to get Kurt or Rachel to help, calls in Quinn, who manages to get him out of his funk. He returns to his Successor Project first, having asked Daniel Lawson to be the third judge in Rachel's place. He gives them their first assignment: find a song that shows them they've got drive and confidence required to replace him. Each one performs their song and Simon takes the lead. When he comes back to Glee, after much difficulty, he finally apologizes to everyone for what he both did and said during auditions. The club, after much discussion, accept his apology and welcome him back. Jack gets the surprise of his life when he sees Trevor Rayburn (played by Kyle Dean Massey) at McKinley. Trevor and Jack exchange insults in the hall and Trevor tells him he plans on audtioning for Glee before the day is done. With the defection of Brittany and Santana, Jack decides to keep his mouth shut. He sits in the background as Trevor pulls out his rendition of Elvis' All Shook Up and is accepting into the group. Before the episode ends, Trevor sits down next to Jack, who says "Your act hasn't changed" to which Trevor replies "Neither has yours." In The First Time, Jack begins the episode speaking to Rachel and Kurt (seperately) about his NYADA application when the two of them given him the advice to just grab destiny like he used to do. He takes this advice in and tells them that he's got some thinking to do. This is where Millie meets Rachel and Kurt for the first time. Neither Rachel, Jack, nor Millie notice the similarities, but Kurt does and tells the rest of the club. Jack discovers what Artie said during a conversation with Rachel and is stunned at what she was planning. He tries to talk her out of it in his own Jack Harmon way, but misses the mark completely. He realizes he still has feelings for Rachel in this conversation. He goes to Will the night of the show, having taken a posistion backstage, and tells him that he has something to ask him. On the night Rachel sleeps with Finn, Jack is home alone. Millie arrives, movies in hand and they have a quiet night at home. The two sleep together and when Jack is sleeping he has a dream sequence to The Killers' Mr. Brightside. As the episode ends in a fast forward, Will reveals that Jack is now the student director of New Directions. He confesses that for the first time, in a long time, he feels like he's got his destiny back in his own hands. Mash Off opens with two things. One: Jack figured out about Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine's first times with relative ease and two: He has tasked Avery and Carly with joining the Trouble Tones as his personal spies. He begins first week as student director unsure of what to do with the current situation, as he was pelted with sheet music by Santana and the others, and he is on hand for the You and I/You and I mash up, exchaning insults with Santana. He is behind the idea of the Mash Off because he feels that it will show that, without a shadow of a doubt, is the best one. He learns about the Puck and Shelby kiss and is, at first, enraged that Puck could destroy their plans to stop Quinn because of "damned hormones", but starts to see it as his way of getting ridding of the Trouble Tones. Puck, however, counters that he knows that Jack has been trying to bring down Trouble Tones, which would cost him his posistion as the student director and destory his NYADA application. They end this conversation at a stand-still. Jack goes to Will in order to get a letter of recommendation as most of the teachers hate his guts. The two discuss how Jack has grown since they first met and that leads to Jack having a change of heart in terms of his plans for the Trouble Tones. At the dodgeball game, Jack utitlizes his skills as the ringer for the HarmCo softball team, but is taken out by Santana. He confesses that he may just go back to his old ways to handle "BitchPants McCrabby", but is stopped because of his role as student director. He is involved in the performance of I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams, singing lead for I Can't Go For That section and they score a big lead. Later on, he appears at Kurt and Rachel's reconciliation and asks, "Does this mean the Golden Trinity is solvant again?" and the two tell him, "Yes", the trio share a hug and head off into the crowd. Before the performance of Rumour Has It/Someone Like You, Jack orders Avery and Carly to leave the Trouble Tones, but they shoot him down saying that he can't order them around anymore as they have information to blackmail him. He tells them that they've advanced in the ranks, noting that Carly is like a young version of him. In I Kissed A Girl, Jack and Finn are revealed to have worked together to create the Lady Music Week, despite his apprehension about letting the Trouble Tones in the mix, and save Santana from being suspended. He is seen watching Perfect and I'm The Only One, which he seems to enjoy. He is surprised to find that Avery and Carly have returned to the Successor Project and tells them that their newest assignment is to find a song that shows they are comfortable in their own skins, revealing that he's got a goal to kiss everyone in the glee club before the year is over. Flashbacks reveal that he inadvertantly gave Rachel advice on how to stuff a ballot box, though, he specifically said that you stuff all the boxes, meaning accomplices. He is stunned that Rachel actually listened to him when she reveals her actions in the election scandal. He shows another flash of integrity by telling Rachel she has to do the right thing. For his assignment, Jack performs My Favorite Mistake, revealing that he and Santana had a tryst last year, and is actually surprised when she hugs him. He watches the performance of Constant Craving, enjoying the show and has to leave the room when he learns that Rachel is barred from Sectionals. He tells her he would've taken the fall for her, but she tells him that he shouldn't have to pay for her actions. ' Hold on to Sixteen' begins with Puck saying that Jack is going to be out of town before Sectionals, give or take whether or not his plan works. Jack disappeared from McKinley, a varierty of flashbacks reveal that Jack's feel responsible for Rachel getting banned from Sectionals and he is heading for New York to find the one girl he knows can take Rachel's place temporarily. That girl is revealed to be his cousin, Diane Harmon (played by Victoria Justice), and she attends an performing arts school. She is revealed to be captain of her glee club and a female version of Jack who has elevated profanity-laced insults into an artform. Jack sneaks into the building and surprises her at her glee club's meeting with a performance of The Ballad of Jack and Diane. After a brief discussion, she agrees to go with him. He returns in time to find the club rehearsing and is stunned to find that Sam is back. After pulling a flirty Diane away from Blaine, Sam, and Trevor, he introduces her and, despite everyone's apprehension, she wins them over with a performance of Finally Falling. It's also revealed he knows about Puck and Shelby's brief fling and he and Rachel are both intent on stopping Quinn, confronting her after the Unitards performance of Buenos Aires. Following the Troubletones performance of I Will Survive/I'm A Survivor, he is seen doing his final rounds of preperation alone, when Rachel shows up to wish him many a broken leg and compliments his choice of performer. They share a moment not unlike the one at Regionals two years earlier, which is seen by Diane and Trevor, both of whom are intrigued by this development. He is onstage with New Directions for their performances of ABC and Control, taking a lead with Finn, Blaine, Artie, Sam, and Puck for Man in the Mirror. Diane and Trevor confront him following the performance about his feelings for Rachel, which he denies to the latter and all but confirms to the former. When they win, Jack restrains from verbally assualting the Unitards and the Troubletones, instead taking a respectful bow into the shadows for his club to celebrate. He and Rachel along with Will sign off on the idea of letting the Troubletones perform once at every competition. He, Finn, and Rachel take the lead on We Are Young, Jack smiling at Diane, who is watching from the shadows before she joins in, and welcomes back the Troubletones without any anger and bitterness, even taking part in the group hug. In Extradorinary Merry Christmas, Jack is first seen singing and dancing to All I Want for Christmas, only to be slightly annoyed by Finn and Rachel's kiss. But, after seeing her Christmas requests for Finn, he realizes sabotaging their relationship might be easier than he suspected. Mr. Schuester calls him into his office to discuss the the possible Christmas special, which Jack commands they do without a moment's hesitation. He is on hand for Sam storming out of the room after Artie's speech, stating "I'm pretty sure Santa brought Frosty back to life". He is left alone in the auditorium where he performs Run, Run Rudolph, which turns into a musical duel between himself and Trevor. When the song ends, Trevor reveals that he has figured out that Jack is in love with Rachel, via tricking Puck, and tells him, just once, he wouldn't say a thing..."cause it's Christmastime, after all." After Sue's diatribe in the choir, Jack follows her into the hall where he confronts her. She tells him she expected better from him considering his brief friendship with Jean. This gives Jack something to think about. He still decides to go through with the Christmas special, asking Artie if he could direct a section of the show, which he reveals to be a knockoff of Frank Sinatra's dinner party with the Three Stooges, getting Mitchell and Dylan to play the roles of Larry and Shemp while he played Moe. They appear before Finn (as Luke) and Puck (as Han) and do a wild performance of Jingle Bell Rock and take part in Santa Claus is Coming to Town. Jack listens to Rory's reading and says, "You know what? Screw this" and exits the room, appearing at the shelter with the food and presents he was planning on donating before the day was out. He is surprised when everyone else shows up at the shelter, but, like Sue, is genuinely touched. After performing Let Them Know It's Christmas, he tells Sue, "Merry Christmas, Coach". Jack sees Finn and Rachel exchange their gifts, but still feels he can win her over. The episode ends with him in the pediatric ward at Lima General, performing Shake Up Christmas for the kids where Ethan, Diane, Millie, Jenn, Alex, Dylan, Michelle, and Mitchell join him for the song. Personality Once described as "Rachel Berry with a five o'clock shadow", Jack is intelligent, tactless, driven, arrogant, and melodramatic. He is willing to go to any extreme to achieve his goals including bribery and blackmail. He frequently speaks to everyone with an air of condescension, along with forgetting the names of those around him, believing himself to be superior to them. Despite his melodramatic behavior, Jack is also known for his cold, almost robotic demeanor and near Vulcan-like control over his emotions, rarely showing any change in his reaction whenever something happens. His body language is usually the best tell of his emotional state whenever something happens, though it is usually hard to tell him what he is thinking or feeling. Thus far, only four people have mastered the secret language of Jack Harmon, his father, Rachel, his bodyguard, Henderson, and his cousin, Diane. He has stated that, because of a head injury he sustained performing as Gavroche in a community theatre production of Les Miserable, he no longer has the thing in his head that filters thoughts to his mouth, so he frequently tells people whatever is on his mind, regardless of the situation. He is also a prankster, calling himself “the master of the elaborate set-up”. He will use this to lull his enemies into a false sense of security before he strikes. He once set up a prank a year in advance and was able to manipulate his target into the very spot before springing his trap. The character's creator, Soulless Warlock, has stated that "the one thing that I think makes Jack unique is that, unlike every arrogant, self-loving character in fiction, who are a mountain of insecurities, he doesn't have that problem. He truly believes himself to be as great as he says he is.” However, there are cracks in Jack’s armor, revealing a softer side to the character. For example, he cares deeply about his father, actually listening to him whenever he gives him advice, or makes a suggestion. It can also be said that his father is one of two people who actually sees Jack’s more sensitive, giving side. Also, Jack is known to have a protective streak towards those he cares about. His protectiveness, however, manifests itself in aggressive pranks toward the offending parties. This can be most clearly seen in his relationship with Kurt. The two exchanged light-hearted barbs, but Jack has shown too genuinely care about Kurt and his health. As evidenced when Jack visited Kurt's father in the hospital and revealed that his own father suffered from a similar heart condition. In Furt, he admitted that he enjoyed his early morning insults with Kurt when Kurt left McKinley. In the same episode, he threatened to expose whatever secret Karofsky was hiding when he learned of the jock's threats toward Kurt. The other relationship where he shows any sort of kindness is with Rachel, whom he often refers to as his "only friend". In A Very Glee Christmas, Jack confesses that, next to his father, Rachel is the most important person in his life, and planned to take her with him when he went to a touring production of La Cage Aux Folles starring Gary Beach and Douglas Hodge. After Finn officially breaks up with Rachel, Jack covertly sacrifices his tickets, complete with backstage passes, and gives them to Rachel as a late Hanukah present and tells her that she and her dads would enjoy the show. In addition, Jack felt a certain amount of sadness when he realized that his relationship with his birth mother had a better chance of succeeding than Rachel's relationship with Shelby and feels guilty for bringing her with him, feeling that he was rubbing his own happiness in her face. The most obvious sign that he has a heart was when he learned the identity of his birth mother and cried in Rachel's arms. 'Moments of Humanity' Throughout Jack's appearances in the Glee fandom, Jack is consistently portrayed as ruthless and almost robotically detatched from the world around him. He has been called "the devil" by Kurt or the "Anti-Christ" by Puck. However, Jack has shown moments of genuine kindness towards members of his family or the Glee club. * Cried when his grandfather died * Helped Kurt several times * Would not damage his late grandmother's chairs for a prank * Sang with Santana to cheer her up after she had a crappy day * Was shown to have a conscience on several instances * Visited Burt in the hospital * Quit the club in order to get revenge on Vocal Adrenaline, hoping to protect them from any legal repercussions * He cried when he learned that April was his mother (the good kind of tears) and seemed apprehensive to meet her, afraid he would suffer from the same problem Rachel had with Shelby * His reassuring moments with Rachel and Kurt following the mixer disaster * Has a charitable side that he likes to keep hidden * Abandoned the Christmas Special to help out at the homeless shelter Vital Stats * Full Name: Jonathan Michael Harmon * Portrayed By: Aaron Tveit * Preferred Name: Jack Harmon (also answers to “You” and “Bastard” or “You bastard”) * Gender: Male * D.O.B: January 4, 1994 (age 17) * Height: 5’10" * Weight: 150 lbs * Hair Color: Darkish Blonde * Eyes: Blue * Hometown: Lima, Ohio * Religion: Deist Glee Stats *Vocal range: Tenor * Audition Song: “Role of a Lifetime” from “bare: A Pop Opera” Family Jack's family is referenced several times throughout his appearances, though, with the expection of April and Kristopher, they have never been seen. The references from affectionate to genuine dislike. He seems to have loved his grandfather, Robert, once stating that his grandfather's death (when Jack was seven) was the last time he ever cried, and remembers both his deceased grandparents as his anchor when his father had his first heart attack. By contrast, Jack has a love-hate relationship with his older cousin, Leo, who is something of drug dealer. Kristopher once described a story where Leo infuriated Jack so much that the younger man stole Leo's wardrobe, cut out the linings of his clothes, and placed inflatable pool toys in the clothes. He then followed Leo around for a whole day, waiting for the right moment to embarass him. Still, Jack has raided Leo's drug stash in order to aquire the roofies that he used to drug Artie in The Winner Takes It All. In addition, Jack has shown a slight bitterness towards his uncle, Dr. Edward Harmon, a research scientist, and his aunt, Rev. Juilet Harmon, an ordained minister. The bitterness stems from the time when his father had his first heart attack and Edward, an avowed atheist, and Juliet, a Lutheran minister, tried to push their points of view on the boy. This lead to him adopting a deist philosophy, as he believed the gap between religion and science are too annoying for some people to deal with (as revealed in Grilled Cheesus). In contrast, he is close to his uncle, Roger, and used him as an alibi when he went to New York to find April. Known Relatives * Kristopher Harmon (father; early 60s) * April Rhodes (mother; mid-30s) * Unnamed maternal half-siblings * Various cousins * Robert Harmon (paternal grandfather; deceased) * Kate Harmon (paternal grandmother; deceased) * Juliet Harmon Paxton (paternal aunt) * Roger Harmon (paternal uncle) * Edward Harmon (paternal uncle) * Karen Harmon (paternal aunt) * Shane Harmon (paternal uncle) * Leo Harmon (paternal cousin, via Edward) * Diane Harmon (paternal cousin, via Roger) * Davis Paxton (paternal cousin, via Juliet) * Leah Harmon (paternal cousin, via Shane) * Kendall Harmon (paternal cousin, via Shane) * Taylor Harmon (paternal cousin, via Roger) * Katie Harmon (paternal first cousin once removed, via Leo) * Jared Montgomery (paternal cousin, via Karen) * Bianca Munson (paternal cousin, via Karen) Relationships Rachel Main Article: Jack-Rachel Relationship Rachel is Jack's best, and so far, only true friend. The two share many qualities and traits as well as an "unacknowledged attraction. It was revealed during Season Two that Jack is in love with Rachel, but unable to act on his feelings because of her relationship with Finn. Still, he is undyingly loyal to Rachel no matter what the situation. Amongst the small fandom of this pairing, they are known as Jachel. Quinn Main Article: Jack-Quinn Relationship Quinn and Jack's relationship in an intriguing one. He is attracted to her on some level. The latter showing a certain protective nature for the Cheerio when it was discovered she was pregnant. Since then, their friendship has changed as time goes by, considering Jack's friendship with Rachel and Quinn's rivalry with the diva. Amongst the small fandom for this pairing, they are know as Quack. Kurt ''' Jack and Kurt's relationship was rather contensious at the beginning, as Jack believed Kurt would use the fact that he was gay as a special "Get out of jail free" card as he could claim Jack was being discriminating towards him, while Kurt found Jack to be, for lack of a better term, an asshole. Jack does, however, show that he does care about Kurt in Season Two when he learned of Karofsky's threats against the countertenor, Jack threatened to expose Karofsky's possible secret. He was also upset by Kurt transfering to Dalton. In ''The Purple Piano Project'', Jack calls Kurt 'Kurt' for the second time following the mixer disaster, signaling an end to their emnity. '''Finn Jack's relationship with Finn is a complex one at best. They are capable of getting along and working for the benefit of the glee club, but Jack's feelings for Rachel complicate the situation as Finn is aware of this. The two have almost come to blows on numerous occassions, but restrain themselves for Rachel's sake. Puck Jack and Puck have a contencious relationship that has changed over time. At first, they hated each other and got into numerous fist fights offcamera, but that seems to have cooled with the knowledge that Jack's father is dating Puck's mother. Since then, the two have started building a quasi-brotherly relationship. Running Gags 'Mental State ' Jack's declining mental state has been a consistent running gag throughout all of his appearances. He often coverses with a voice in his head and treats it as if it is a seperate person, sometimes forgetting that he is speaking out loud. In addition, there are times that he believes things that haven't happened have actually occurred. He has been known to break the fourth wall on numerous occassions. The best example of his delusions is shown in The Purple Piano Project when he is seen holding a Tony Award, believing he won it for his work in CrossRhodes, despite only helping April in the rehearsal periods. In fact, he stole the award and returned it after April gave him the one she had won. He still believes he's a Tony Award-winner. He also believes his eccentricities, such as taking part in cage fighting and owning a secret safe, is commonplace with everyone in the world. 'Robot' Because of his detached, Vulcan-like behavior, Jack is often compared to a robot and there is some evidence to prove that he just might be one. In Wheels, he was struck in the face with a locker door and while recovering his vision resembled that of the Terminator reactivating complete with the analytical vision of Rachel, Puck, Quinn, and Finn. In Never Been Kissed, he fainted after seeing Kurt and Karofsky kiss and when he woke he underwent a Robocop-style reminder of his Prime Directives, which are as followed: #Protect the Glee Club #Hate Mohawk Jew #Be awesome In Blame It On the Alcohol, Jack woke up in a field and was reminded of Issac Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics. 'Skills' Outside of his skills in pranks, music, and dance, Jack is also skilled at numerous other activities including hand-to-hand combat, sharpshooting, breaking and entering, and evasive driving. Jack is also skilled in mechanics, though his abilities seem to fulcuate from seriously flawed to revolutionary genius. He has installed numerous gadgets and weapons in his car, but their workrate seems to flucuate as well, which Jack chauks up to faulty parts, claiming no fault on his own. He was also able to repair the teleportation machine in HarmCo, allowing it to teleport him out of the building and into a field. It should be noted that he was drunk when he did this and could not figure out how to teleport without losing his shoes. His interests are as equally unusual and varied, accumulating trivial knowledge on various subjects. He knows how many roaches it takes to tow a toothbrush, the last meal of every man executed in the last 100 years, and which Vice Presidents were gay and which ones were robots and which one was a gay robot. 'Nicknames' Jack claims that he can never remember the names of most of the people he meets, so he has devised numerous nicknames for the people around. Most of these names either indicate a characteristic or personality quirk he notices about the other members of the glee club or people in the school. He has shown, however, that he does remember the names of the glee members when it matters and may only be calling them those names as terms of endearment...or because he is an ass, whichever the reader decides. Examples include: *Finn - Golly Green Giant; King Kong *Rachel - Rachel or Fraulein Berry *Puck - Mohawk Jew; The Un-Incredible Jew *Quinn - Cheerio formerly known as Pregnoid *Santana - Shore Leave; Dry Dock; the Human Luge; Magic Carpet Ride *Brittany - Theorist *Mitchell - Bambi *Mike - Other Asian *Alex - Stir Fryed Noodles *Tina - Jinx *Dylan - Happy Feet *Jenn - Stoplight *Mercedes - Volvo; Car Girl; Mercury *Kurt - Hummer; QueerTron 5000 *Blaine - Harry Potter; Mr. Anderson (said in drawn out style of Alan Rickman) *Daniel - Runner-Up *Sam - Joker Lips *Matt - Roc; Rerun *Lauren-The Incredible Hulk; The Thing that Goes Bump in the Night *Jesse - Greased Lightning *Rory-Lucky Charms Jack is not immune to nicknames as he has been given several himself. Examples include: ''' *Jack Off and Jack Ass-Nickname given to him by the glee club *Herr Harmon-Called that by Rachel *Tigger-Called that by his father *Jackie-Called that by his cousins *Daniel calls Jack Gabe (A reference to Aaron Tveit's role in '''Next to Normal). 'Light Sleeper' Jack also wakes up at the slightest touch of his bed or wherever he is sleeping, though, it doesn't seem to apply if the touch is brought on by him as shown in The Power of Madonna when he falls over while asleep. The Purple Piano Project revealed he sleeps with a weapon as he pulled a gun on Quinn when she touched his car, which was where he was napping. 'Quotes' "I thought you were Ryerson. If I have to hear one more rant about how the talent isn't supposed to touch the piano, he'll be joining the ranks of the Castrati.” {C -The Rhodes Not Taken "He can't be Asian, he's terrible at math and no one is that pretty and a boy. Expect Leo DiCaprio in the 90s."-The Rhodes Not Taken "Because, one, if Fred Ebb saw what Ryerson is doing to his show, he would roll out of his grave, die again, and do a 360 before planting the casket back in the grave.” -The Rhodes Not Taken "Of course, I've considered the fact that any idea I present to the American Theatre Wing would be rejected purely on the basis that it is too good for the peons of the world, it may never be produced. Though, when I finally take over the world it will be one of the first things I mount for my entertainment."-The Rhodes Not Taken “You've soiled my locker. Now, if this was any other school, I would call for a janitor. But, this isn't any other school. Our guidance counselor is far more in-tune with the cleaner side of life.” -Vitamin D "Worrying about something and my concerns joining the club are two very different things. I have no doubt in my mind that I would be an extremely valuable asset. However, that said, I have my concerns. Such as, I am concerned ''that there is going to be a vote ''concerning my membership." -Vitamin D "Let's get right down to business. I understand that many of you doubt me. To be fair, I doubt all of you as well, especially a select few. But, do trust me when I tell you all now that my top priority will always be the good of this club. No matter what I do, from here on out in relation to Glee, will be for its own personal betterment." -Vitamin D "That's actually brilliant. I wouldn't have thought they'd go that route. I just thought they were trying to overdose on Red Bull." -Vitamin D “Now, I could stop this whole thing, end the cheating debacle all together, but I decided not to. For two reasons, one: the Mohawk Jew threw me out of a window yesterday. And two, I think this all very, very funny.” -Vitamin D “Sweet Zombie Jesus! Ninja kick the damn coach and end it. I don't even think she's a woman.” -Throwdown "Could you give me a rundown of what Sylvester's like? I've been going to wall trying to learn what I could about her. The weird thing is, even my uncle's contacts in the FBI couldn't give me all of the information that they had. Something about a national security risk." -Throwdown “Okay then, I'll have to stop smiling altogether. Can't have people thinking I'm human, can I?" {C -Vitamin D "Certainly. Shaving cream gags are a classic. And, when tempered with eminent and frightening danger, even funnier." {C -Vitamin D "Trust me. I wouldn't dare get into it with you. You've been around forever and you wrote the very first joke." {C -Wheels "Wheels has his own wheels. What if we just hitch it to the back of the bus?" {C -Wheels "Out of my way, Egyptian slave drivers!" {C -Wheels "It just doesn't feel right. You have to earn the right to audition. He did none of that. He just walked in, waving that rainbow flag around like it was a Kevlar vest. It isn't right and somebody has to say something about it." {C -Wheels “But, what you have you always taught me about battling an enemy? 'Never strike at the head, strike at the heart'." {C -Wheels "Look unto to me! I have captured the flag." {C -Wheels "I regret NOTHING! I have lived as few men dared to dream." {C -Wheels "Except the flag as your savior, infidels!" {C -Wheels "That shiftless, bed-hopping, Mohawked son of a bitch!" {C -Wheels "Okay. We had a bake sale for the glee club's bus. We weren't exactly paragons of corporate success. Now, I'm going out on a limb on this one, but I'm pretty sure that someone in the group, a guy with a Mohawk who's name I can't remember, baked pot into the cupcakes and that was what I ate. And that is why I felt like I just went through the mind of The Dude." {C -Wheels "Just remember something. And I swear by all that is good and holy, one day, when you least expect it. Your uppance will come." {C -Wheels "You lost the solo! Eat it in the face!" {C -Wheels "Lord almighty, praise Jesus, I can walk again!" {C -Wheels "Damn it, Bambi. It's two-three-kick-turn-turn-kick-turn!" {C -Hairography "Put your wallet on it. Unless you have a purse. If you do, keep that in your sight at all times." {C -Hairography “Why'd you think they're in Jane Addams, for the matching outfits and female bonding? I'm taking this as a precaution and your gay, liberal guilt will not dissuade me from taking the necessary actions to keep our stuff in this school." -Hairography “Must be out drinking the blood of virgins.” -Looking for Sue, Hairography "The power of Satan compels you." -After sitting in Sue's chair, Hairography "I thought your kind didn't like the light?" {C -To Sue, Hairography "I already suggested how we can win. We can win at Sectionals, without sabotage. And without fake theatrics. Mr. Schue, I understand you're worried. I'm worried too. Believe it or not, but I've had some crisis of confidence in the past." {C -Hairography {C "I would try everything to notch my game, I mean, I tried hairography, I tried dressing like Salvador Dali, which was fun, but, in the end, I was came back to the one thing that never let me down: My voice. And I've got too many trophies to count because of that. I want to add one more to my shelf. But, you are the one in charge, I will try to trust your judgment in the future." {C -Hairography {C "And, unlike her, I'm not a big wuss or an animal lover. So, if your brother-in-law runs a bestiality sex store, I'm totally down with that." {C -Mattress {C "For going back to the glee club, for showing how amazing it was. And I've gotta say that that commercial shoot was the most fun I've ever had with a group of people. Save for the yearly musical bash known as a Harmon family reunion. I don't think I've thanked you for that." {C -To Rachel, Mattress {C "Here's an idea. Why don't you grow a set and learn how to play the game? You let the Cheerios get away everything under the two suns of Jupiter and what they do isn't even worth the price of admission. You have a chance to have winners in this school at something, anything, and you are too stupid to see it." {C -To Figgins, Mattress "If you can’t be famous, be infamous." -His mantra to life (stated in Bad Repuation) "This may sound remarkably egotistical, but I find that the more a woman acts like me, the more attractive I find her." -Bad Reputation "Oh no! They’re pulling out the Rhapsody." -Journey "Rachel, that was cruel, vindictive, and completely uncalled for. I loved it. Marry me." -After Rachel sends Sunshine to a crackhouse, Audition "I just had the weirdest dream. I was the Tinman in The Wizard of Oz. Rachel, you were the Wicked Witch of the West. (To Finn) You were looking a brain. (To Kurt.) You were Dorothy, which is appropriate considering. And Karofsky, of all people, was the Cowardly Lion. Then a train went into a tunnel. And I heard kissing noises. Then I woke up." -Never Been Kissed "I wish Puckerman would get arrested" {C "Bad news everyone. Puckerman's in juvie." {C "I wish I had a lightsaber." -Duets. "My weekend was strangely reminiscent of The Hangover." -Blame It On the Alcohol "Liza, step away from Peter for a second." -To Rachel, Blame It On The Alcohol "Big deal. The Phillipines are just a giant crackhouse with their own flag"-In reference to Sunshine's trip to the crackhouse, A Night of Neglect "I've got my dolphin back." -About Kurt's return, Born This Way "Where's my paintball gun?"-Upon seeing Jesse in the auditorium in Prom Queen "If you die, I'm gonna to be all over that." - To Kurt, during Blaine's performance of "It's Not Unusal", The Purple Piano Project "I am stunned and slightly aroused by this woman." - To Puck, about Quinn's plans to get custody of Beth, I Am Unicorn "You've been with a man." - To Kurt, Mash Off "You've been with a woman." - To Blaine, Mash Off "You've been with a yeti." - To Rachel, Mash Off "You've been with everyone." - To Dylan, Mash Off "You actually listened to me?! In three years, what have you learned about my advice?" - To Rachel, I Kissed a Girl "You are crazy, did you know? And I'm on Thorazine, so, coming from me, that's really saying something." - To Quinn, I Kissed A Girl "Rachel, I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but...you have to do the right thing." - I Kissed A Girl "Hello, Salty Goodness." "He's gay." "Goodbye, Salty Goodness."-Diane and Jack, about Blaine, Hold on to Sixteen Songs (Season One) * The Lives of Me (The Rhodes Not Taken) * L.A. Song (Throwdown) * Crazy For You (The Power of Madonna) * My Prerogative (Bad Reputation) * I'm Alive (Laryngitis) * Not the Boy Next Door (Theatricality) Songs (Season Two) * You Drive Me Crazy (Britney/Brittany) * The Great Beyond (Grilled Cheesus) * Now You Has Jazz (Duets) * No More Sad Songs (The Substitute) * Haven't Met You Yet (Furt) * Fall At Your Feet (with Mitchell; Special Education) * Merry Christmas, Darling (with Rachel; A Very Glee Christmas) * That Face (Silly Love Songs) * In Your Eyes (Comeback) * Superstar (with Puck; Blame It On the Alcohol) * Little Red Corvette (with Felicia; Sexy) * Change Your Mind (Born This Way) * Dirty Laundry (with Daniel, Dylan, Mitchell, and Jenn; Rumours) * Rebel Yell (Prom Queen) * Out There (Funeral) * Why Should I Worry? (New York) Songs (Season Three) *Ding-Dong! The Witch is Dead! (with Kurt and Rachel; The Purple Piano Project) *Being Alive (The Purple Piano Project) *Life of the Party (I Am Unicorn) *One Song Glory (with Dylan, Mitchell, and Blaine; Asian F) *Mr. Brightside (with New Directions; The First Time) *I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams (with New Directions; Mash Off) *My Favorite Mistake (I Kissed A Girl) *The Ballad of Jack and Diane (with Diane; Hold on to Sixteen) *Man in the Mirror (with Finn, Puck, Artie, Blaine, and Sam; Hold on to Sixteen) *We Are Young (with Finn and Rachel; Hold on to Sixteen) *Run, Run Rudolph (with Trevor; Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *Jingle Bell Rock (with Dylan and Mitchell; Extraordinary MerryChristmas) *Shake Up Christmas (with Ethan, Diane, Millie, Michelle, Dylan, Jenn, Alex, and Mitchell; Extraordinary Merry Christmas) Crimes Committed * Withheld the information that Terri Schuester was the one giving Vitamin D to Glee kids * Set off a shaving cream bomb under Jacob Ben-Israel in order to get him to drop the Quinn is Pregnant story * Bugged Sue’s office and had video cameras installed in the room along with the offices of other teachers * Used Artie’s wheelchair as a means to find the best parking spaces in Lima * Helped Rachel bug the music in Laryngitis * Withheld the information of Finn and Santana’s tryst * Tossed Jacob Ben-Israel out of the building where Sectionals took placed * Steals a reference book from the library * Kept quiet about Quinn being the Glist’s author * Blackmailed Herb, the dry cleaner, with knowledge that he sniffs the panties of the Cheerios to keep Bryan Ryan from getting the role of ValJean in Les Miserable * Sabotaged the Vocal Adrenaline bus * Set up a variety of traps before leaving McKinley for the summer. They would go off at random points during his junoir year * Put hair dye in the Cheerios' shower heads * Physically attacked and threatened Karofsky and said he would reveal whatever secret he had if ever put his hands on Kurt * Drove his car through the secrurity shack at HarmCo before breaking into the building and finding a way to reconfigure the teleporter. * Spied on the Warblers despite his attempts to not spy on people * Along with Dylan, he broke into Dustin Goolsby's office * Along with Dylan, stole one of the songs from Vocal Adrenaline * Repeatedly snuck out of the hotel room while in New York * Broke into The Palace Theatre while in New York * Smashed the plaque holding the names of the top 10 show choirs at Nationals * Stole the Tony Award for Best Actor in a Musical from the actor who replaced Will in CrossRhodes * Conspired with Puck to make sure Quinn could not get custody of Beth * Cospired against Puck in case he didn't go through with his plans * Attempted to sabotage Blaine, Dylan, and Mitchell's auditions so that he would be unopposed as Tony * Ordered Avery Harper and Carly Bowen to join the Troubletones in order to learn their inner workings * Altered transfer records to help Diane switch schools in order to join New Directions on a provisional basis. * Withheld the fact that Shelby and Puck slept together * Snuck into Broadway Arts, despite being banned from going onto school grounds Trivia * He still believes in Santa Claus * His favorite actor is Aaron Tveit * His favorite superhero is The Flash, regardless of the person in the role * His favorite singer is either Barry Manilow or Bryan Adams * He is rarely seen out of formal wear, claiming to have not been out of a suit since he was three months old * Because of his clinical, cold approach to things and willingness to do anything in order to win without a single showing of remorse, he is often called the "Dexter of McKinley High" in reference to the serial killer vigilante, Dexter Morgan. In flashbacks of Jack as a small child is played by Maxwell Huckabee, who played young Dexter in Season One of the series. * In Season One, Jack always wears a tie with his suits, with the exception of a few performances in the first season. In Season Two, he has loosened up and no longer wears a tie and has unbuttoned the top button of the shirt. As of Season Three, Jack is wearing a more relaxed, less formal clothes. * The Purple Piano Project reveals that Jack assisted in the rehearsals of CrossRhodes and believes he won the Tony Award for his work. In fact, he stole it from the actor who replaced Will. He would only return when April gave him the one she had won. * Despite playing characters that were born on the same day, Aaron Tveit is actually nearly 10 years older than Victoria Justice. Also See * Jack Harmon (Alternate Versions) HarmonVerse Canon * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6176020/1/Jack_of_All_Trades_An_OC_Profile * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6204206/1/Life_is_a_Cabaret * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6399317/1/Burned_Cheesus * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6503676/1/Furt_Feelings * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6551115/1/PACK * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6657219/1/See_It_My_Way * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6399557/1/A_Different_Point_of_View * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7011376/1/A_Different_Point_of_View_Part_II * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6717125/1/Hes_Alive Category:Characters